


HAPPY ENDING

by Kengiedoll



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kengiedoll/pseuds/Kengiedoll
Summary: Jeongyeon realizes something and that something is what Nayeon feared to happen for 6 years now





	HAPPY ENDING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [once](https://archiveofourown.org/users/once/gifts), [2yeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2yeon/gifts).



> The emotion and inspiration of this fic was a song called "I Dont Love You" by Urban Zakapa and "Ending Scene" by IU. The lyrics are just too pretty and really speaks emotions than any mainstream music I know today. i highly recommend you to at least give a listen and search up the lyrics of these songs.

JEONGYEON

 

The passcode, **0915** , Jeongyeon smiles softly while looking at her black luggage that was resting beside her chair in the familiar cafe. That numbers means a lot to her cause it’s the date when Nayeon accidentally bumped into her and decorated her plain clothes with ramen noodles all over it in a local sauna she goes after her business travels abroad. She met a nosy and loud girl that she thought was just purposely annoying her for no reason at all. The bright and carefree trait of the girl made her 2 days stay in the shop miraculously not boring than usual.

She made a friend that day, a lovely one.

Their daily hanging out turned to frequent dates- that’s just what Nayeon wants to call it, till the unexpected friendship budded to a romantic one. Six years, they were happy for 6 years in this relationship. That’s what Jeongyeon wants to believe at least.

Looking at the disappearing steam of her untouched Americano, she frowned a little. It’s just a couple of minutes that she ordered the coffee yet it’s getting cold already. _It’ll eventually get cold,_ she thought. She leaned to her vintage oak chair as she pulls a ring with a simple small gem from her jacket coat. It looks pretty. She bet it would be prettier in Nayeons ring fingertoo. She put back the accessory back her jeans pocket when the little chime from the café’s door hummed a beautiful sound signifying the arrival of another guest. Jeongyeon turned to look and saw a pretty girl in a red mini dress wearing her favorite converse sneakers and her cute little clutch bag. Her lips quickly turned to a curve when the pretty girl waved enthusiastically to her. Jeongyeon greeted her instantly when she took a seat opposite to her. Nayeon flashed a smile and quickly gave a sweet remark back.

 

 _ **“You took long this time, I missed you a lot”**_ , she pouted which Jeongyeon just answered with a soft apologetic hum.

She’s been away in Japan for a month and just returned to Korea an hour ago.

 

 ** _“You must be tired, have you eaten? Don’t just drink coffee, we should order food”,_** Nayeon said and called the server. She already knows what to order for the younger girl. She knows Jeongyeon better than herself it’s kind of embarrassing sometimes.

 

Minutes passed with the both of them chattering mainly about the things they did in a span of a month away from each other. Jeongyeon loves how Nayeon looks today, her newly permed wavy hair suits her really well. She’s just glowing in her eyes. _Nayeon deserves everything_ , she thought.

Their food was served when Jeongyeons attention was caught by a couple fighting on the other table. She noticed that it was the kind of fight that she never had with Nayeon. Yes, they would bicker a lot for petty things like the cleanliness of the latter’s apartment or Jeongyeons unhealthy obsession to Legos but that’s just all. It’s all superficial fight, nothing deep. Jeongyeon frowned more, she felt sad. She felt sad that the couple loves each other so much that they could fight like that as well.

Everything’s becoming more clear to her now.

She turned to Nayeon again who was intently looking at her confused expression.

 

**_“What’s wrong Jeong?”_ **

 

Jeongyeon didn’t answer her. Instead she discreetly fished out the ring on her pocket. She held it tight on her fist clearly torn between what her brain and her heart wants. She felt her heart ache because the smile she gave her girlfriend is not true but she smiles anyway because Nayeon looks happy with her. Rather than be alone, she just accepts the older girls heart and puts on a show in the hopes that somewhere it’ll start being real. She pretends to love her, because Nayeon loves her. That’s it. That’s just what she could conclude for their 6 years’ relationship. Now she’s torn if she’ll continue to pretend and look for that spark that she never felt for her or just end this selfish wish of hers.

 

 ** _“Jeongyeon?_** ”, Nayeons voice echoed again.

 

She’s clearly lost in her thoughts that the concern in the other girls’ face is evident.

 _What should I say? Where do I start?,_ Jeongyeon thought. She was hanging her head low while Nayeon was looking at her in the awkward silence.

 _I don’t love you, I’m sure you already know_ , this thought echoed inside the short haired girls mind but she wants to be subtler about it. She said something else that she thought would be little hurtful than what she really wants to say.

 

 ** _“You have the right to be happier”_** , Jeongyeon said instead and looked at her with a sincere stare.

Nayeon tried so hard to stop it but her tears won’t cease to come out of her eyes anymore. Jeongyeon expected to feel a sting in her heart but there’s nothing. Seeing Nayeon shedding tears, her heart doesn’t ache anymore. She doesn’t even want to say I’m sorry or Forgive me, she doesn’t love her. There’s no other reason, that’s just the whole of it.

 

Nayeon pleaded. The amount of pain in her eyes is evident. But Jeongyeon knew the girl truly loved her more than anyone else in her life and she would be forever greatful to be loved by this great woman.

 

 ** _“I really hope you met someone……that’s not me…”._ **Jeongyeon replied. She squeezed the ring hard inside her fist before standing up of her seat and grabbing the handle of her luggage.

 

**_“Why?”_ **

 

She knows the older girl had so many things to ask her but couldn’t. Jeongyeon for once, decided to not sugar coat her words anymore. Nayeon deserves that much from her at least.

 

 ** _“I don’t love you. This is how I really feel. I don’t love you”_**.

 

Before she left, Nayeon asked her a last question. She looked the older girl in the eye now with a non-pretentious smile, a sincere smile she hasn’t gave her for so long.

 

**_“Yes, you will be”._ **

 

The steam on Jeongyeons coffee was long gone now along with the heaviness of her heart as she exited the familiar café she's been hanging out for 6 years now.

 

 

 

NAYEON

 

She’s beyond excited for today, she spent at least 2 hours on her favorite salon to perm her hair. Nayeon wants to be presentable, she wants to be extra beautiful today than she is yesterday for the special person she’ll be seeing in a few minutes. At last, her whole month of lonely nights will be over soon. She smiled while looking at the two coupon of movie tickets that she’s looking forward to watch with Jeongyeon. She knows her girlfriend isn’t much of a movie fan but she manages to persuade her anyway. Besides, Jeongyeon promised to see it with her even though it’s not the premiere day now.

 

 ** _“Looks like you’ll have an interesting day ahead”,_** The stylist commented noticing how big Nayeons’ smile is.

 

 ** _“Seems like it”,_** she replied and checked her appearance again. She fished out her red matte lipstick and started to color her plump lips with it.

 

 ** _“You know, she hates going to movie theaters. But do it anyway for me”,_** she added with a satisfied grin on the mirror.

 

 _“Oh she must love you so much if that’s the case”_ , the stylist said and handed her black clutch.

 

Nayeons smile slowly fades. There’s this uncertainty that she keeps ignoring for a long time now and she doesn’t want to acknowledge it because it sure hurts if it turns out to be that way. Jeongyeon loves her. That’s the only important thought right now.

 

 ** _“Yes..ofcourse..she does”,_** she replied before thanking the kind lady and went on her way.

 

 _Does she?_ , she asked herself while marching to their official dating place which is a few blocks away from her salon. Nayeon stopped in front of the glass door of the café when she sees Jeongyeon deep in her thoughts. She admired the way the younger girl looks effortlessly breathtaking. Her plain white shirt, black coat and black ripped denim jeans couldn’t cover up how she herself looks fancy, well, the girls new Balenciaga shoes seems her fashion highlight for today though.

Without noticing it, a smile was already creeping on her face and she momentarily forget all her unfounded worries for a second. Then Jeongyeon pulled out something that looked like a ring from her jacket pocket. The younger girl was smiling while inspecting the jewelry, while Nayeon was in bliss realizing its an engagement ring. All she wants to do was rushed in right now and give her girlfriend a big hug and maybe kisses too but she held herself. There’s always a time for that in private. She won’t ruin this for Jeongyeon at least. Nayeon pushed the glass door and met Jeongyeons eyes of for the first time since her departure to Tokyo a month ago. She quickly waved at her with her trademark bunny teeth smile. She knows she might look a little crazy but who cares anyway, she’s already crazy for that woman a few feet away from her.

 

 ** _“Hello, it’s been a while”_** , Jeongyeon greeted smugly. There’s no question mark in her voice and Nayeon smiled because it sounds so Jeongyeon to her.

 

As if it’s a rule, the younger girls seat is always the same, right by the cold entrance.

 

 ** _“You took long this time, I missed you a lot”_** , Nayeon quickly replied with her signature pout. And a simple hum was rather enough for as a reply from her. She’s contended with it.

 

 ** _“You must be tired, have you eaten? Don’t just drink coffee, we should order food”,_** she stated after noticing the untouched and still steaming hot coffee of the younger. After their order has been placed. They chattered about things that kept them busy. Mostly, it was Nayeon who shared a lot since she’s always been the talkative one of them and Jeongyeon was the side commenter or the one that listens.

The melon bread and the rose paste that Jeongyeon loves seems to not attract her attention at all. Nayeon glanced to where her girlfriend’s eyes were darted just to see a couple fighting on the other table. _Is Jeongyeon pissed? But why is there sadness in her eyes_ , Nayeon asked herself. Honestly, she knows the answer to this but she seems prefer to escape it than facing it today. She called her the first time but the short haired girl just looks right through her as if she’s invisible. Those eyes tell her the girl was starting to realize what she fears most in their 6 years of relationship. That couldn’t happen, she doesn’t want it to happen right now so she called for her attention the second time. Jeongyeon looked her way, really looked at her for the first time with a realization set in her mind. She braced herself, she knows the storm has come.

 

 ** _“Take care of yourself. It’ll pass. You’ll be able to sleep well like you did before. I really..I really mean it from the bottom of my heart. You have the right to be happier”,_** She said it like it’s an impromptu that she has been prepared to say to Nayeon for a long time now.

 

Nayeon doesn’t even feign ignorance at the words Jeongyeon said. She’s not dumb and she’s clearly not insensitive to not read between the lines. Her tears fell. The tears she has been holding and denying for 6 years.

What’s more painful is that it seems like she’s the only one hurting in this mess. Jeongyeon doesn’t even say sorry for anything. She doesn’t seem sorry at all.

 

 ** _“Don’t say those words, please…you know those words hurt me even more…you said you would love me, so what’s this?”_** , Nayeon knows she might look really ugly crying now. She’s never been good at handling her emotions.

 

 ** _“I really hope you meet someone who will love you more than you do. I’m sorry that’s not me…”,_ **Jeongyeon got up, luggage in her grip. But Nayeon isn’t finish yet.

This might be stupid of her but the short haired girl never gave her an answer. She knows what is it but she has to hear it from her. She had to.

 

 _ **“Why?”,**_ that one word is enough to elicit the most excruciating pain she felt.

 

**_“I don’t love you. This is how I really feel. I don’t love you”._ **

 

Nayeon bit her lower lip hard that she could taste her own blood on her mouth. It really hurts, really fucking hurts. She’d be at least a bit relieved if Jeongyeon said she don’t love her **ANYMORE** , because it meant that the younger one loved her at one point but because Jeongyeon said she **JUST** don’t love her and there’s even no other reason for it hurts a thousand times than being cheated on.

Jeongyeon didn’t stop loving her because she didn’t felt such emotion in the first place for her.

With hands firmly clenched into fists, Nayeon bravely asked again, **_“Please be honest with me. You know I’ll believe anything you say. Just like you said, do you think that I will ever be loved by someone like me?”_ **

 

 ** _“Yes. You will be”,_** Jeongyeons answer surely didn’t console her but those sincere and genuine smile still works to ease her damn heart even just a bit.

 

The short haired left quietly but as soon as she disappeared from Nayeons sight, the older girl picked up the ring on the coffee table left by the younger for her. Nayeon sadly smiled while observing it.

**_“It’s pretty Jeong, thank you”._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic. Also please support songs with beautiful lyrics and not just mainstream music with 90% rant on it. if you have questions or suggestions hit me up on twt @Kengiedoll or you could also leave questions in my curiouscat account <3


End file.
